Lovers Knot
by Lil-bi-writer
Summary: Little did her friends know she was secretly screwing her potions professer. If anyone would like to take up this story they are more than welcome just send me what you write.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit from this fanfiction

Prologue Secret Meetings

The halls of Hogwarts were quiet as Hermione crept down them. Silent as a fox she slid down a secret passageway on her way to meet him. She slows to a stop in front of a closed classroom door. Murmuring an incantation under her breath she wraps her cloak close around her. Her incantation complete she opens the door and slips inside. She throws herself into the arms of her dark lover and kisses him with a passion that can only be described as fiery. Her kiss is met with equal passion, soon her hands are tangled in his dark silky hair. Her breath catches in her throat as he trails kisses down her neck. A moan escaping her as he nips gently at her collar bone.

Her lust consumes her. She is no longer the Hermione that her friends know and love; she is a new Hermione burning with need and desire for the man she detested for so many years. Now he creates a burning desire in her so strong she craves it. Him. Only him.

She pulls on his hair and he responds, picking her up and setting her on the nearest desk. Their tongues war teasingly as his hands roam her body, caressing her curves and delighting her senses. He knows just where to squeeze so that he can hear her moan.

_I want her now and I will have her._

Reaching up under her skirt he rubs the palm of his hand over her slick folds, delighting in the absence of her knickers. He slides a single finger into that sweet moistness drawing a moan of pure desire from her, from his Hermione. Slowly drawing his finger out he kisses her and slides it back in catching her sigh on his lips.

_This is right. This is so right. _

Moving his fingers slowly, then faster and faster. Watching her slowly climb up and up towards her release. He watched her as she crested the wave of pleasure, enjoying the feel of her body clenching tight around his fingers. He'd brought her to orgasm, him and only him. Moving atop her he slowly slid his length into her tight wet cunt moaning as he felt her tighten around him. Moving slowly he brought his length out of her and slamed back in to her. She cryed out under him which spured him, continuing his almost brutal rhythm untill she was comming around him, sending him right over the edge into his own orgasm.

"Severus," Hermione whispered as she fell asleep in his arms.

"Hermione"_ My Hermione. By gods I love you witch._

A/N- Arg this took me awhile to write but it's finnally here. I hope you enjoy it and I hope I can manage to keep it going. Please leave me a review and I'll hopfully have the first chapter up soon


	2. Chapter 2 The Begining

Chapter 1 The Beginning

'How the hell am I supposed to get his attention!' Hermione thought annoyed. It was the middle of potions and she'd been trying to get his attention all class. 'Bloody dungeon bat would you notice me already' She was getting desperate, she was seriously considering messing up her potion just so he would look at her, but she couldn't do that could she? Very soon a divious plan was forming in her mind. If he wouldn't take notice of her appearence (she'd been shortening her skirt gradually over the last week) then she'd have to make a mistake in her potion. Quickly she slipped an extra ingrediant into her potion knowing what it would do. Her potion change from the lavender it had been to a sickly green. His head snaped up to look at her. 'YES' she silently cheered. 'Finnaly'

Stalking over to her table he growls, " Ms. Granger do you wish to blow up your class mates because that is what will happen if you continue to be so careless." With a snarl on his face her vanished her potion. "You will stay after class to disscuss your punishment for you incompitance."

Cleaning up the rest of her stuff Hermione began to think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. ' What am I going to tell him. I don't make mistakes like this. Shit why didn't I think this out. What the hell am I going to do?' The rest of the class passed by in a blur and before she new it the class was over. She still didn't have an explination. 'What am I going to do?'

The class room cleared of the last of the class, with Harry and Ron bringing up the rear. They cast looks over their shoulders that asked if she wanted them to wait outside for her. She shook her head and turned back to face their professer.

"Ms. Granger come here," came Snapes voice from behind his desk. She trudged up to his desk, still trying to find an explination for her mistake. She reached his desk and stared down at her feet.

"Look at me Ms. Granger," he commanded. She looked up slowly. "Can you please explain to me why you made such a stupid mistake? I'd expect a mistake like that from Potter or Weasly, not you."

"I..I...I...don't know sir," Hermione stuttered.

"Your lieing Granger. Now tell me why you added an extra ingrediant to your potion."

"I can't sir."

"Now why can't you Granger?"

"I...I...I..."

"Spit it out girl!" Snape snapped.

"I..I..did it to get your attention, sir."

"What this? You did it to get my attention. Now why would you do that Ms. Granger?"

'Fuck what do I say now? I can't tell him the truth, but he'll know if I lie. And if I don't tell him he can just look into my mind and find out. What am I going to do.' Thought Hermione franticly.

"The clocks a ticking ."

' I have to tell him.'

"Sir, the reason I wanted to get your attention is...that I have...a...crush on you," she confessed, heat rising to her cheeks.

"Well that took you long enough. Ms. Granger I have known this fact for several weeks now."

"What!" spluttered Hermione.

"I was simply waitting till you mustered up that legendary Griffindor courage, and took some form of action." he told her smirking.

'What! He knew all along? FUCK!'

A/N I've been bad. I've been writing this while I'm supposed to be writing an assignment for class. Oooppps! I

apologize for any spelling mistakes, spelling is not my strong suit. I'm now on to the next chapter. Hope you like this one!


	3. Chapter 3 Punishment

Chapter 2 Punishment

"The question now is what are you going to do about it Ms. Granger?"

'He's mocking me! The bloody dungeon bat is mocking me! BASTARD!' Hermione silently screamed in her head. 'Time for me to muster up that Griffindor courage he was talking about and turn the tables on him.'

"Well sir," she said silkly, "I hadn't thought that far ahead. I thought you may have some ideas about it."

There was a flash of something in his eyes but it was gone before she could identify it. 'Take that you smug bastard'

" Well Ms. Granger," he said leaning forward " We must decide your punishment for being so reckless in my classroom. Now let us see, what is a suitible punishment for a student who disregards the safety of her fellow class mates just to gain the attention of her professor? What do you think Ms. Granger?"

' What is he playing at?' She had no answer to give him, she was too busy trying to figure out what he was getting at.

"Well?" he said with an impatient tone to his voice.

"I...I...I...think..." Hermione splutters.

"What do you think Ms. Granger?"

"I don't know sir," she says hanging her head.

She heard him get up from his chair and walk around his desk. She looks up to see him standing directly in front of her. Leaning into her he whispers " Now where did all that Griffindor courage go hmm? Come with me Ms. Granger." Turning on his heel he stalks across the classroom to the supply closet.

" Come here."

Not knowing what to do she walks over to him and he enters the closet. She follows him, her curiosity peaked.

"You will be restocking all of these shelves with fresh ingredients."

'What? That's it? Restock shelves? What is he playing at'

"Yes sir" she said quietly.

"Then get to it Ms. Granger," he snarled and stalked out of the room. Reaching for a pair of gloves she begins her work. Mean while her professor sits down to mark essays.

'So the insufferable know-it-all has finally done something drastic to gain my attention. She thinks that I didn't notice her skirt getting shorter or her tops getting lower. Oh I did all right. And as much as I loathe to say it she intrigues me.'

He sighs and leans back in his chair. It was high time he found out how far she was willing to let his go. Standing up he walks back to the closet where Hermione was working. Stopping in the door way he takes a moment to take her in. His eyes follow the gentle curve of her hip as she reaches up to place an ingredient on a high shelf.

' She looks so decadently soft. I shouldn't be thinking those things.' he scolds. She hadn't heard him come in so he just stood in the door way watching her. 'I guess it time to find out what Ms. Granger really wants.'

He came to stand behind her letting his breath fall on her neck. He watched as she shivered at the contact. 'Well then,' he thought 'this is going to be interesting.'

Out loud he said "Come with me Ms. Granger I have thought of a much better punishment for you."

A/N- Teaser I know but it's more fun this way. Sorry for taking so long writing this...I really dislike exams. Well enjoy! Cheers!


End file.
